<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Грешник by vict01ria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200514">Грешник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vict01ria/pseuds/vict01ria'>vict01ria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Angst, First Time, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Verse, Romance, Self-Harm, Teenagers, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vict01ria/pseuds/vict01ria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец Дина Винчестера - религиозный фанатик, считающий своего первенца-омегу сущим злом и грешником, поэтому, когда у Дина в четырнадцать лет начинается первая течка, Джон заставляет его молиться в старой церквушке на окраине города.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Грешник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Решила свой старый фанфик опубликовать здесь, чтобы потестить ао3, ибо впервые здесь что-либо публикую. И еще: прошу прощения, я могла не все предупреждения и жанры написать, потому что пока не совсем разобралась.<br/>Приятного прочтения)</p>
<p>Отец/мать - альфа-родитель<br/>Папа/мама - омега-родитель<br/>красивый омега - о парне-омеге<br/>красивая омега - о девушке-омеге<br/>Бет можно называть как отец/мать так и папа/мама</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Самая популярная церквушка города находилась на окраине Лоуренса, где начинался бескрайний лес. Почему она была знаменита? Это было старое, практически развалившееся здание, пока однажды не приехал глава округа, который выделил деньги на реставрацию. Церковь является памятником наследия, поэтому сейчас тут много людей.<br/>
Дин сидит в самом первом ряду и слушает проповеди, которые зачитывает святой отец Габриэль. Наклонив голову и сложив руки перед собой в молитвенном жесте, перебирая четки, он не замечает, как слезы начинают течь по его щекам. Винчестер давно перестал просить Бога прекратить унизительные течки, давно перестал просить Его о помощи. Теперь подросток просит только о своей смерти. Слезы текут по щекам, останавливаются на подбородке и капают на просторные черные штанины из льна и хлопка. Его нежные омежьи руки закрыты длинными рукавами джинсовой куртки.<br/>
Несмотря на то, что церковь старше всех в этом зале, она полна. Мест не хватает, чтобы все уместились на лавочках, поэтому некоторые стоят. Габриэль замолкает, что означает начало молитвы, когда же он скажет: «Аминь», тогда все рванутся кто к выходу из душного помещения, пропитанного запахом плавящегося воска и ладана, кто ринется занимать очередь на исповедь. Один Дин остается сидеть перед алтарем и молиться. Омега не замечает, как к нему подходит кто-то и садится рядом, внимательно смотря на Винчестера.<br/>
Винчестер вздрагивает, резко встает, что перед глазами заплясали темные круги, и решительно направляется в сторону, все еще стоящего около алтаря, Габриэля, который наблюдает за порядком в церкви.<br/>
— Дин, ты знаешь мое мнение, — говорит святой отец.<br/>
— Почему нет?<br/>
— Ты слишком молод для этого, Дин, — Габриэль протягивает руку к его волосам, проводя по ним. Дин устало вздыхает. Он уже миллионы раз просил Габриэля сделать его своим учеником, чтобы он мог жить в этой церкви, не опасаясь гнева отца за вновь начавшуюся течку. — Ты же знаешь, — продолжил бета: — ты всегда можешь уйти от них и жить здесь: мы будем только рады. Ты продолжишь посещать школу, как обычно, после нее ты сможешь помогать нам.<br/>
— Я… Я боюсь, святой отец, вы же знаете. Отец знает, где я буду. Но если я перееду сюда, чтобы учиться у вас, то он будет счастлив, — ответил Дин.<br/>
— Мальчик мой, не пойми меня неправильно, твоему отцу наплевать на тебя, — Дин глубоко вдохнул воздух, чтобы возразить, но Габриэль прервал его, выставив указательный палец перед ним: — не смей возражать мне, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я прав. Собирайся с духом, Дин, и переезжай к нам. Мы всегда рады видеть тебя, — сказал святой отец и развернулся в направлении к исповедальне, чтобы заменить одного из священников.<br/>
Под «нами» Габриэль всегда подразумевал всех обитателей этой церкви: двух омег и его самого. Так как он был бетой, именно его избрали настоятелем церкви. Тогда Габриэлю было двадцать шесть, когда впервые Джон Винчестер приволочил своего сына на искупление.<br/>
***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Был солнечный ясный день, когда в церковь ворвался сильный альфа, — тогда Габриэль не знал, кто он такой — волоча за собой заплаконного мальчишку лет тринадцати-четырнадцати. Он проволочил его через весь зал и бросил около алтаря, крикнув: «Молись, ёбаный грешник!». Тогда в церкви не было никого, кроме служителей, поэтому Габриэль сразу же подбежал к ним.<br/>
— Сэр, отойдите от ребенка, — властно сказал святой отец.<br/>
— Ты, блять, кто еще такой?! — спрашивает мужчина и пинает молодого омегу по ребрам.<br/>
— Отойдите от ребёнка, сэр, — повторил Габриэль. — И не сквернословьте в храме, я прошу. Тогда мы сможем поговорить, как взрослые люди.<br/>
— «Я прошу», — передразнил его альфа. — Кто ты, блять такой, чтобы я тебя слушал?! Новая шлюха Чака?!<br/>
— Я новый настоятель этого храма, и я прошу вас либо покинуть это здание, либо перестать делать это, — сдержанно ответил Габриэль. — Святой отец Чак недавно умер.<br/>
Плюнув в лицо Габриэлю, альфа ушел, крикнув напоследок:<br/>
— Можете продать моего сына в сексуально рабство, мне похуй. Ах да! Теперь это не мой сын!<br/>
На крики прибежали Самандриэль и Рафаил, помогая мальчику подняться со ступенек, они начали прояснять ситуацию:<br/>
Этот альфа — Джон Винчестер. Он и бывший настоятель частенько использовали их для своих сексуальных утех, только на тот момент с ними была еще одна служительница церкви — Мэри. Она, к своему несчастью, влюбилась в этого противного альфу, поэтому согласилась выносить ему ребенка.<br/>
— Как будто ее кто-то спрашивал, — горестно усмехнулся Самандриэль, прервав рассказ старшего омеги, когда они втроем сидели возле кровати бессознательного Дина, — он успел сказать им свое имя до отключки — ожидая знакомых-врачей Рафаила — сам же он боялся что-либо предпринимать без специального оборудования. Старый омега осуждающе посмотрел на младшего и продолжил:<br/>
Мэри умерла при родах, альфа забрал малыша себе, но на этом ничего не закончилось. До того, как у Рафаила окончательно прекратились течки из-за его почтенного возраста, Джон регулярно приходил к Чаку трахать их. После этого бывший настоятель начал думать, как избавиться от старшего омеги, но скоро сам умер.<br/>
Габриэль недоверчиво поднял одну бровь:<br/>
— Я, как бывший полицейский, могу с уверенностью сказать, что в смерти Чака замешаны вы оба, — он оглядел их.<br/>

</p><p>      — Мы не отрицаем этого, святой отец. И мы раскаиваемся в этом… — пробормотал Самандриэль, вытирая непрошенные слезы рукавом.<br/>
Габриэль горестно посмотрел на них: сколько всего им пришлось пережить, и теперь в от него будет зависеть их будущее… Он не рассказал полиции об этом, хотя… Нет, он не смог бы. Он привязался к ним за те несколько месяцев, что провел с ними. Плюс, их очень сильно любили прихожане: омеги всегда выслушивали их и давали наставления. Он просто не смог бы рассказать об этом полиции. Но Габриэль очень сильно захотел заявить в полицию на Джона Винчестера.<br/>
— Не получится, Габриэль, — мягко заявил Самандриэль, после озвученного святым отцом предложением.<br/>
— Это еще почему? — недоуменно поднял бровь тот.<br/>
— Он ФБР-овец, — ответил старший омега.<br/>
Врачи приехали спустя четверть часа после того, как им позвонил Рафаил. Мальчику провели полное обследование — насколько возможно полное обследование в церкви с неполным оборудованием, — но ехать в больницу было бы еще опаснее для мальчика.<br/>
С тех пор Дин проводил большинство своих течек в этой церкви под надзором Рафаила — в прошлом омежий врач. Когда же старый омега уходил в свои покои, Винчестер пробирался в главный зал к алтарю и молился. Его находил спящим на ступеньках Габриэль или Самандриэль — самый молодой омега в церкви, он пришел сюда после гибели своего альфы при землетрясении в Гималаях.<br/>
Если Дин не успевал прийти в церковь до начала течки, то он приходил после ее окончания весь в синяках и ссадинах. Больше Джон не привозил его сюда: он стал нежеланным гостем здесь после того случая.<br/>
***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      После окончания службы Габриэль ходил по церкви, осматриваясь: Дин все также сидел на первом ряду в той же позе, что и во время службы. Но не он интересовал Габриэля, не сейчас, не сейчас, когда он видел, как, скрестив ноги и опираясь на спинку лавочки, сидит его младший братишка. Он подошел к нему.<br/>
— Здравствуй, Кастиэль, — говорит святой отец, раскрывая руки для объятий.<br/>
— Здравствуй, Габриэль, — отвечает тот, обнимая брата. — Как ты?<br/>
— Я отлично, как видишь. Церковь в полном порядке, и так как это исторической здание, то тут много туристов, а с недавнего времени нас начали финансировать, — улыбнулся бета.<br/>
— Рад за тебя, — говорит Кастиэль и отводит глаза в сторону, где сидит молчаливый омега. Габриэль прослеживает его взгляд и говорит:<br/>
— Это Дин, он частый гость здесь, — неловко смеется.<br/>
— Почему он до сих пор здесь, ведь всё уже закончено? — спрашивает Кастиэль, нахмурив брови.<br/>
— Долгая история, и не мне тебе ее рассказывать, — спокойно отвечает Габриэль, покачиваясь на носках. — Хочешь чаю? — резко меняет тему он. — По любому хочешь, ты же у нас в семье Чайный Монстр, — смеется. — Думаю я приглашу и Дина на наше чаепитие, а то он с пяти утра здесь, не евший. Что скажешь? Не против, если к нам он присоединится? — Габриэль поднимает одну бровь вверх. Кастиэль качает головой, говоря, что не против. Габриэль направляется в сторону молившегося подростка.<br/>
— Почему он так рано приходит? — шепотом спрашивает Кастиэль, когда они почти доходят до Винчестера. Габриэль пожимает плечами. Но Кастиэль понимает, что его брат знает ответ, просто не хочет говорить ему.<br/>
Спустя какое-то время они втроем сидят в кабинете Габриэля, пьют вкусный малиновый чай, заедая шоколадными конфетами. Дин все время сидит ссутулившись, не смотря даже на Габриэля, что уж говорить о незнакомом альфе, запах которого, на удивление Винчестеру, очень приятен. Он сидит поодаль от них, не говоря ни слова и стараясь не делать лишнего шума. Но скоро их разговор перетекает и в его сторону:<br/>
— Дин, а как ты учишься? — с искренним интересом спрашивает Габриэль.<br/>
— Как все, — пожимает плечами Винчестер.<br/>
Дальше Габриэль и Кастиэль начали разговаривать о новой школе последнего (Дин с ужасом понял, что теперь альфа будет учиться с ним), о том, как трудно переезжать из большого города в маленький и шепотом начали переговариваться о том, что Дину нужен друг — этого омега, конечно, не слышал, так как окончательно ушел в свои мысли.<br/>
Когда Кастиэль уходит к себе разбирать вещи (он теперь будет жить здесь, хоть он и неверующий, как альфа сам заявляет), Дин говорит, что согласен жить при церкви. Габриэль улыбается, хлопает по плечу омегу и говорит, что завтра с утра заберет его со всеми вещами из дома, и поговорит с отцом Дина.<br/>
Омегу до церкви с утра довез Кастиэль: Габриэль же разговаривал в доме Винчестеров с Джоном. Альфа проводил Дина до его комнаты, подготовленную Самандриэлем с вечера. На самом деле, это была комната, где он вместе с Рафаэлем и успокоительными проводил свои течки. Кастиэль помог донести Дину одну из сумок.<br/>
***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Было раннее утро. За окном щебетали птички, лес тихо шелестел, а Дин лежал на спине в своей комнате, когда кто-то постучался. Крикнув «входите», омега сел на кровати. В комнату зашел Кастиэль.<br/>
— Доброе утро, Дин, — сказал альфа, заходя с подносом в руках, на котором стояли две аккуратные чашки горячего чая и миска с различными печеньями. — Габриэль просил занести тебе завтрак, — пояснил Кастиэль.<br/>
— Доброе утро, — омега поудобнее устроился на кровати, засучивая рукава. Альфа поставил поднос на тумбочку и сел на стул, осматривая Дина внимательным взглядом. Он пробежался глазами по безусловно красивому лицу Винчестера, опустил взгляд ниже на руки, вдоль которых были уже затягивающиеся глубокие порезы. Дин понял свою ошибку и быстро опустил рукава, но Кастиэль остановил его: — Ты… Как… Как давно это было? — спросил альфа, протягивая Дину кружку на блюдечке, до краёв наполненную кипятком.<br/>
— До того, как я сюда переехал, — тихо ответил омега, пригубив горячий напиток и отставив его на поднос. — Я… Я просто хотел уйти… — по его щекам потекли слезы.<br/>
— Уйти в смысле… Из жизни.? — настороженно переспросил Кастиэль. Дин кивнул. Альфа осторожно взял его за руки и стал поглаживать и тереть кисти рук омеги. — Слушай, я не осуждаю тебя, — продолжил он: — я уверен, у тебя есть причины хотеть смерти, просто я о них не знаю. И… — альфа огляделся по сторонам, — и если ты не хочешь говорить об этом ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще — я пойму и приму.<br/>

</p><p>      — Ты же меня совсем не знаешь, — надрывным голосом сказал Дин. — Так с чего мне говорить тебе об этом? — омега поднял на него свои глаза.<br/>
— Ни с чего. Просто если захочешь поговорить не только об этом — я всегда готов выслушать, — ответил альфа. Он взял свою кружку и сделал глоток, взял песочное печенье, откусил немного и положил обратно. — Габриэль не говорил тебе, почему я приехал сюда? — Дин отрицательно покачал головой. — Я здесь из-за трагедии, случившаяся с моей семьей в ЭлЭй… — он погладил свою чашку. — Наверно, я должен рассказать тебе, что произошло, чтобы ты понял, что я искренен… — Кастиэль помолчал и продолжил: — Моя мать… Она безумно любила моего папу… — он посмотрел на потолок. — Они любили друг друга очень сильно, — он внимательно посмотрел на Дина, омега сидел с лицом, выражающее явную заинтересованность в происходящем. — Но потом на мою мать многое навалилось, естественно, ее это никак не оправдывает… Она начала избивать моего папу, — Кастиэль покачал головой. — Она думала, что он ей изменяет, что, конечно, мой папа никогда бы не смог сделать — он был очень преданным человеком. — он снова посмотрел на Дина.<br/>
— Был? — переспросил Винчестер.<br/>
Кастиэль утвердительно кивнул и продолжил:<br/>
— Я был слишком глуп, чтобы понять, что происходит, и я очень жалею, что не смог помочь моему папе, — альфа помолчал. — Мать слетела с катушек. Как оказалось после ее смерти, она на протяжении десяти лет стояла на учете у психиатра. В последние годы жизни моего папы она перестала принимать таблетки, назначенные ей. Решила, что сможет сама справляться со своим гневом, но она ошиблась. Это и погубило моего папу. Я написал на нее заявление, Габриэль оформил опекунство, так что теперь я здесь, — Кастиэль натянуто улыбнулся.<br/>
— Почему ты называешь папу «своим»? — спросил Дин, заглядывая прямо в синие глаза альфы. — Разве Габриэль не твой брат?<br/>
— Мой. — Ответил альфа. — Но мы родные только по линии матери. Понимаешь, у него была мама, которая… — Кастиэль сделал паузу. — Его мама повесилась, — закончил юноша. — Надеюсь, это не станет широко известно в церкви да и вообще? — спросил он. Дин отрицательно помотал головой и, пообещав вслух никогда и никому не рассказывать об этом, спросил:<br/>
— Тебе здесь нравится? В этом городе? — спросил омега, посмотрев на альфу.<br/>
Тот пожал плечами:<br/>
— Здесь нет той городской суеты, что там. Я не хочу возвращаться, Дин, — он отпил из кружки под остывшего чая и откусил печеньку. — Мне здесь нравится. — Он помолчал. — Я понимаю, что мое откровение никак не сравниться с твоим, если ты все же мне расскажешь, но просто, чтобы ты знал, — сказал он, поднявшись и похлопав по коленке Дина, забрал свою кружку и пошел на выход.<br/>
— Кастиэль, — тихо сказал Дин. Альфа обернулся. Омега просто помотал головой, как будто резко передумал говорить.<br/>
— Не за что, обращайся, — улыбнулся юноша. — И зови меня Касом, — альфа подмигнул и вышел из комнаты.<br/>
Течка была очень бурной. То ли это оттого, что рядом постоянно присутствовал Кастиэль — не родственник Дина, то ли оттого, что организм омеги начал окончательно созревать (первые года три после начала первого цикла сексом не рекомендуется заниматься, из-за неокрепшего организма омеги). Винчестер постоянно кого-то звал, а в редкие минуты пробуждения сознания не мог вспомнить даже собственного имени.<br/>
Габриэль наконец рассказал Дину о разговоре с его отцом. Бета впервые видел его после того случая два года назад. Альфа был рад избавится от своего сына и отдать его на попечительство церкви. Он готов подписать бумаги об отказе от Дина. Габриэль на это промолчал: навряд ли ему позволят оформить еще одно опекунство. Хотя в голове его созрел план. Бета решил поговорить с Самандриэлем и Рафаилом; он надеется на то, что кто-то из них согласится на это. Святой отец ставил на младшего омегу. Самандриэль всегда хотел иметь детей.<br/>
— Кастиэль, — позвал Дин, стучась в комнату к альфе с подносом в руках. — Кас! -крикнул он.<br/>
Дверь открыл незнакомый омеге альфа, почесывающий свою шею.<br/>
— Где Кас? — спросил Винчестер.<br/>
— Ушел спросить что-то у брата, — ответил тот.<br/>
— А ты кто? — угрюмо продолжил расспрос омега.<br/>
— Его друг. Меня зовут Бальтазар, — он улыбнулся. — А ты, красавец? — учуяв запах молодого омеги, спросил альфа.<br/>
— Я тебе не красавец, — развернувшись на пятках, Дин с подносом, на котором стояли две кружки ароматного чая, пошел в сторону своей комнаты. На резком повороте он врезался в Каса, опрокинув на них обоих горячий напиток. Альфа стоял в шоке от этой ситуации, а Дин просто пялился на его мокрую рубашку, сквозь которую просвечивались его соски. В коридоре мгновенно поменялся запах ладана на запах потекшего омеги, а следом к этому прибавился аромат возбужденного альфы. Наконец Кастиэль взял себя в руки, вернув самообладание, поднял упавший поднос, собрал осколки разбитых чашек и отдал всё это продолжавшему пялиться омеге.<br/>
— Извини, — пробормотал Винчестер и ушел.<br/>
В тот вечер Кастиэлю пришлось прогнать Бальтазара с ночевки, так как альфа был не в состоянии обсуждать омег, смотреть фильмы, и вообще, что там еще делают на ночевках? Юноша был сосредоточен на сладком запахе Дина — омеги, у которого явно проблемы в голове. Но нет, его сущность вопила об их слиянии; она вопила об этом еще в течку Дина, но тогда Кас старался большую часть времени проводить вне церкви: он чувствовал его даже в основном зале, даже в исповедальне он мог чувствовать это. Смотря в эти дни на других альф-прихожан, юноша понимал, что один из всех них чувствует этот запах. И оно было к лучшему: кто знает, может нашелся бы такой же сумасшедший альфа, который испоганил Дину жизнь. В своей голове Кас пришел к выводу, что в том, какой омега набожный, виноваты его родители. Он понимал, что-либо его родители беты (и все в их роду были бетами, из-за этого не принимают сына), либо во все этом виновата его мать или отец: Кастиэль не знал, кто воспитывал Дина.<br/>

</p><p>      Винчестер же чувствовал на себе внимательные взгляды единственного альфы, живущего в их церкви. Это чувство не покидало его даже в школе. Дин — омега, естественно на его сладких аромат будут сбегаться альфы. Вот только до Каса никто не смотрел на него так, никто не предлагал помощи, особенно моральной поддержки. А Кастиэль все это сразу вывалили на него, и пусть альфа думает, что Дин не замечает этого, но все как раз-таки было наоборот. Он тоже стремился к альфе, но тот будто этого не замечал.<br/>
***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Кастиэль очень счастлив тому, что сегодня у него бессонница. Он гулял по спящей церкви, когда услышал бультыханье в задней части, где находилась умывальня. Не стучась, альфа зашел внутрь.<br/>
По старой чугунной ванне стекала кровь, обильно лившаяся из рук человека, лежащего с ней. В одной руке у человека были четки, которые вот-вот грозились упасть на бетонный пол. Кас сразу же догадался, кто это. Юноша подбежал к ванне: он был прав. В ней лежал с закрытыми глазами, будто уснул, Дин. Альфа обхватил безвольного омегу и с шумом воды, которая, казалось, не хотела отдавать мальчика из своих холодных объятий в чужие теплые, вытащил из ванны. Кастиэль набрал на телефоне 911, сказал диспетчеру, что происходит и адрес, и отключился. На шум прибежали все. Рафаил пытался зажать глубокие порезы, Самандриэль пытался не вдаться в панику, в чем ему пытался помочь, бегавший от Дина к Саму, Габриэль.<br/>
Это был первая ночь после усыновления Дина Самандриэлем.<br/>
Альфу не пускали в реанимацию: он не являлся ни родственником, ни законным опекуном для Дина. Глупые правила! Ему ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как сидеть в приемной и ждать. Самандриэль находился рядом с Дином всю поездку, в то время как Габриэлю пришлось вспомнить свои навыки вождения. Пока они втроем добрались до больницы, Дину успели приостановить кровотечение, вкололи ему что-то, что теперь он спал.<br/>
Через неделю к Дину пустили Кастиэля. Винчестер не хотел говорить ни с каким психологом по поводу этого.<br/>
— Здравствуй, Дин, — сказал Кастиэль, войдя в палату к омеге и прикрыв дверь. Он сел на стул, на котором несколько дней подряд сидел Самандриэль около омеги, разговаривая с бесчувственным телом и виня во всем этом себя.<br/>
— Здравствуй Кас, — ответил Дин. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой.<br/>
— Говори, — альфа улыбнулся. Винчестер глубоко вздохнул.<br/>
— Для начала: мне стыдно перед всеми вами за… За это, — Кастиэль кивнул, чтобы омега продолжил. — Я уже объяснил Самандриэлю, почему я это сделал, но кратко, не рассказывая всей истории, хотя большинство он и так знает, — Дин тяжело выдохнул и вытер покатившуюся по щеке слезу. — Я… Мне стыдно.<br/>
— Продолжай, — мягко сказал Кастиэль, нежно проведя по руке омеги пальцами.<br/>
— Мой отец, как ты уже наверно знаешь, считает меня грешником, — он всхипнул. — Он считает всех парней-омег и девушек-альф таковыми. Отец никогда бы не подумал, что я окажусь омегой. В принципе, это главная причина, из-за которой при моем рождении не делали тест на пол. Он просто записал меня как альфу. Когда же мы встретились в суде по поводу лишения его родительских прав, он отвел меня в сторону поговорить. Я думал, он хотел извиниться! — воскликнул омега. — Он наговорил мне гадостей, а потом после того, как Самандриэль стал моим официальным опекуном, отец начал следить за мной, — Дин снова вытер непрошенные слезы. — Он следил за мной, когда я был в школе, в церкви…<br/>
— Подожди, я думал, что в церковь путь твоему отцу запрещен, — перебил Кастиэль.<br/>
— Это так… Но он переоделся в грязную рваную одежду, накрыл голову капюшоном, чтобы Габриэль или кто-то из служителей не узнали его, — Кастиэль взял руку омеги в свою и сжал в качестве моральной поддержки. — Он следил за мной постоянно, — прошептал Дин. — И теперь я понимаю, что следил он за мной всегда. С моей первой течки, — Винчестер смотре в никуда, и Касу становилось страшно. — Скажи Габриэлю, что я готов написать заявление в полицию, я не понимал раньше, какой мой отец… — сказал неожиданно Дин и продолжил: — Он регулярно избивал меня с тех пор, как выяснилось, что я омега. Казалось бы, почему он не отказался от меня? — он поднял свой взор на Кастиэля, но тот пожал плечами. — Ему нравилось это делать, — снова перешел на шепот Дин. — Он получал от этого удовольствие… Правда… — Винчестер резко отвернулся к окну, сжимая руку Каса. — Ему нужно было большее от меня, но, как только начинало пахнуть жареным, я сбегал в церковь молиться. Он хотел меня трахнуть, — от этих слов альфа впал в осадок: Дин никогда не произносил ругательные слова и уж тем более не говорил так. Омега улыбнулся, видя реакцию Кастиэля на эти слова и погладил его пальцы, все еще держащие за руку Винчестера.<br/>
После разговора с Дином Кас рассказал о желании омеги написать заявление. Во время следственных действий Дин и Кастиэль сблизились. Теперь они часто сидели в комнате Дина, пили чай и разговаривали обо всем на свете. Винчестер стал носить только кофты с длинным рукавом, скрывая свои шрамы, но Кас был против этого: он считал омегу красивым при любом раскладе. Впоследствии, Дин в присутсвии Кастиэля начал носить футболки, майки и иногда даже короткие шорты.<br/>
***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Дин очень сильно любил целоваться с Кастиэлем. Они дошли до этой стадии совсем неожиданно для альфы — еще бы, он считал Винчестера маленьким ребёнком, хотя и старше него всего на год. Омега просто однажды очень долго и пронзительно смотрел в глаза Каса, держа его плечо правой рукой. Юноша потянулся к альфе, неловко чмокнув их носами, а не губами, как планировалось.<br/>
— Кас, — сказал омега, потягиваясь на кровати и чуть ложась на нее.<br/>
— Да, Дин? — альфа сидел рядом с ним, пил чай, иногда целуя Винчестера в щеку или шею, или, вообще, плечо.<br/>
Винчестер ничего не ответил. Он чувствовал мягкое напряжение внизу живота, понимал, что это значит. Ему было интересно: сколько времени понадобится альфе, чтобы понять, что у него начинается течка. Прошло уже часа три после того, как он почувствовал это.<br/>
— Габриэль благословил наши отношения, — как бы внезначай сказал омега.<br/>

</p><p>      — Дин, ты… Ты хочешь.? — Кастиэль не находился, что ответить на конкретный намек любимого.<br/>
— Он дал мне презервативы, прочитав лекцию о нежелательной беременности, — продолжал говорить Дин, не обращая абсолютно никакого внимания на ступор альфы. — Самандриэль купил шампанское, на случай, если будешь сопротивляться, — омега усмехнулся.<br/>
— По мнению твоего опекуна лучше всего — это споить меня? — спросил Кастиэль.<br/>
Дин пожал плечами и продолжил:<br/>
— Рафаил прочитал лекцию о вреде ранней беременности для омеги, привел даже конкретые примеры, так что он дал мне и презервативы и противозачаточные, — всё это время Дин сидел с лицом мечтателя, облокотясь на свои руки на кровати.<br/>
— Дин, — приостановил нескончаемый поток информации альфа, — ты действительно хочешь этого? — альфа коснулся кисти Винчестера и погладил.<br/>
— Конечно! — возмущенно ответил омега. — Ты разве не чувствуешь?<br/>
— Твою начинающуюся течку? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Кастиэль. — Конечно чувствую! Такое грех не почувствовать! Ты так пахнешь! — восклицал альфа. — Только, меня волнует одно…<br/>
— Что же? — Дин посмотрел на Кастиэля.<br/>
— Ты обсуждал наши отношения со святым отцом? Ты?! — Кас сделал ударение на этом слове, ведь всего несколько месяцев назад Дин мечтал уйти в монастырь или стать учеником Габриэля.<br/>
— Ну, оказалось, что ни я, ни твой брат далеко не святые, — он подмигнул альфе. — Ты знаешь же из-за чего он решил отказаться от мирской жизни?<br/>
— Знаю: он хотел помогать людям, но, когда он был копом и лез с советами к людям, его часто не воспринимали всерьез и жаловались, поэтому он оказался здесь.<br/>
Повисло неловкое молчание. Оба понимали, что их разговор — пустая болтовня, им обоим страшно что-либо предпринимать. Наконец, Кастиэль потянулся к губам омеги и поцеловал его, проникнул своим языком вглубь рта Винчестера. Дин в это время начал стягивать с альфы клетчатую рубашку. Кас повалил юношу на кровать, целуя все участки кожи, попадавшиеся ему на пути. Он влюблен в него. И омега тоже влюблен в альфу. Но им не нужно слов, чтобы сказать что-то, попросить о большем. Нет, им достаточно того, что они вместе, того, что их стоны слышны им обоим.<br/>
Кастиэль медленно проводит языком по маленькому члену омеги, втягивает головку в рот, облизывает, посасывает. Дин стонет. Альфа надевает презерватив, вместе с этим вылизывая омегу там — ибо Винчестер никогда не сможет сказать вслух и даже в мыслях то, насколько приятно, когда разгоряченную промежность, откуда смазка вытекает чуть ли не ручьем, лижет альфа. Любимый альфа. Кас входит в любимого и начинает двигаться.<br/>
Они еще не знают, что будет дальше, не знают, что в будущем будут самой счастливой парой, что на семнадцатый день рождения Дина Кастиэль сделает предложение руки и сердца. И они не знают, что Габриэль будет самым счастливым священником 1 марта, когда они, наконец, поженятся в знаменитой старой церквушке города. Самандриэль будет счастлив за своего опекуемого, а Рафаил будет самым счастливым омегой, просто смотря на них.<br/>
Да и зачем все это знать? Можно же просто растворяться в дурманящим запахе любимого человека. Впереди трудности, безусловно, но самое страшное позади.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>